Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Gallery
Gallery Part 1 Howard-and-Tony-Stark.png|A six year old Tony with his father, Howard Stark on a magazine together. Young-Tony-Stark-CW.jpg|A young Tony Stark in the opening Civil War. ForbesTonyObadiah-IM.png|A 21-year-old Tony becoming head of Stark Industries. Tony-and-Maya-1999.png|Tony with Maya Hansen in 1999. ironman.jpg|Iron Man in his first titular film. Iron-Man-Character-Poster-2008.jpg|Tony Stark's character poster. hsdrh.jpg iron-man_hd.jpg zz Iron_Man-B_Portrait_Art.jpg Stark-Jericho.jpg|Stark presenting the Jericho missile to the military. Tony-Stark-wounded.png|Tony wounded after being ambushed by the Ten Rings. Tony-Captured.jpg|Tony captured by the Ten Rings. Stark-Crafting.jpg|Stark crafting his first armor. Iron-Man-Armor-I.jpg|Iron Man fighting the Ten Rings. Iron-Man-Armor-II.jpg|Iron Man donning the Mark II armor, before going on a test flight. Tony-betrayed.jpg|Tony realizes that Obadiah Stane has betrayed him. Iron man 2.jpg|Tony donning the Mark III armor. Iron_Monger_v_Iron_Man.jpg|Iron Man vs. Iron Monger. TonyUnconscious.png|Tony unconscious after Stane's defeat. IAmIronMan-IM.png|''I am Iron Man.'' Tony reveals his superhero identity to the public. Part 2 Tony-Stark-Meets-Nick-Fury.jpg|Tony meets Nick Fury in the post-credits scene. Incredible-Hulk-Stark.jpg|Tony Stark in the mid-credits scene in The Incredible Hulk. Iron-Man-IM-2-CP.jpg|Iron Man's character poster in Iron Man 2. Ironman2_Character-Poster.jpg|Iron Man's Mark V poster. Iron_man_2_Stark-Poster.jpg Iron_Man_Render.png|Iron Man in Iron Man 2 in his new armor. Iron-Man-Expo.jpg|Tony at the Stark Expo. Screen Shot 2016-04-17 at 10.35.19 PM.png|Tony with Pepper. Screen Shot 2016-04-17 at 10.35.36 PM.png Stark-Whiplash-Attack.jpg|Tony attacked by Whiplash at the race track. Mark_V-Iron_Man_2.jpg|Tony donning the Mark V to fight Whiplash. Tony-Pepper-Birthday.jpg|Tony with Pepper at his birthday party. Tony TheAvengers.png|Iron Man in The Avengers. IronMan-Avengers.png Iron_Man_Poster.jpg the_avengers___hulk_and_ironman-t2.jpg|Iron Man and the Hulk. IronManCapGermany-Avengers.png|Iron Man and Captain America arrest Loki in Germany. Trailer20036layer42.png|Iron Man with Captain America and Thor. 62074349804c4d29a3e7o.jpg|Stark and Rogers argue. Download (1)dddddddddddddddddd.jpg|Iron Man seeing a brainwashed Dr. Selvig and the Tesseract machine. Part 3 The-Avengers-20121.jpg|The Avengers in the Battle of New York. Download (2)vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv.jpg One_way_trip_PNG.png|Iron Man taking the missile to the portal. The Avengers Assembled.jpg|The team taking Loki down. Shawarma Palace.png|The team eating Shawarma. Iron_Man_3_final_poster_textless.jpg|Iron Man on the Iron Man 3 poster. Iron-Man-3-Poster.jpg PMwIexx.png|Iron Man's Mark 42 armor. 550281_156113467920640_1783527427_n.jpg Ironman3promoart.jpg IronMan3xr1.png|Iron Man and Iron Patriot. Tony-threatenes-the-Mandarin's-life.jpg|Tony threatens the Mandarin. Pepper Potts in the Mark XLII.jpg|Tony being saved by Pepper. Stark-vs-AIM.jpg|Iron Man fighting A.I.M. in his mansion. Air_Force_One_6.png|Iron Man saving everyone from the plane. Iron-Man-vs-Killian.png|Iron Man vs. Aldrich Killian. Stark jn Age of Ultron.jpeg|Iron Man's Age of Ultron character poster. AoU_Iron_Man_01.png zzzz AoU_Iron_Man_Mk43_art.jpg zzz Aou.jpg Part 4 zz Hulkbuster AOU1.jpg|The Iron Man Hulkbuster zz Hulkbuster AOU2.jpg zz Hulkbuster.jpg Stark Potts Hill.png The avengers aou333.jpg|The Avengers in the opening of Age of Ultron. Tony-Stark-Sam-Wilson-AvengersParty.jpg|Tony meets Sam Wilson. Stark_Mjolnir.png|Stark fails to lift Thor's hammer with his armored hand. Tony-Ultron.png|Tony seeing his creation, Ultron antagonize the Avengers. Cap-WhereIsKlaueNow.jpg|Stark and Rogers discuss Ultron's plan. Iron-Man-vs-Ultron.jpg|Iron Man vs. Ultron. z Hulkbuster (1).jpg|Iron Man donning the Hulkbuster armor to fight the Hulk. z Hulkbuster (4).jpg|Iron Man charging his arm to prepare a punch from the Hulk. IMG_0572.jpg Untitled-01-55-23.jpg|The Avengers in Sovokovia. SteveRogers-TonyStark-Goodbye-AAoU.jpg|Stark and Rogers say goodbye. Ant-Man-Iron-Man-Poster.jpg|Iron Man's Ant-Man poster. Iron-Man-CW-Character-Poster.jpg|Iron Man's Civil War character poster. Divided_We_Fall_Iron_Man.jpg|Iron Man's "Divided we Fall" poster. CW_Fathead_Render_09.png|Render of Iron Man in Civil War. CW Fathead Render 10.png Part 5 Mk_XLVI_(Darker).png Cap_vs_IM_CW_Render.png|Render of Iron Man fighting Captain America. Captain America Civil War 101.png|Iron Man with Black Widow, War Machine, Vision, and Black Panther. The-Avengers-Clash.png|Iron Man attacks Captain America at the start of the clash. Captain America Civil War 76.png|Iron Man with an injured War Machine. IronMan-WatchingParentsDeaths.jpg|Tony watching the footage of his parents' deaths. Iron-Man-vs-Cap-and-Winter-Soldier.jpg|Iron Man vs. Captain America and Winter Soldier. Cap-vs-Iron-Man.jpg|Iron Man vs. Captain America. IronMan-CivilWarDefeat.jpg|A defeated Iron Man. Cap-civil-war-movie-screencaps.com-16103.jpg|Tony got a letter from Steve Cap-civil-war-movie-screencaps.com-16104.jpg|Stark reads the message from Steve Rogers Spider-Man_Homecoming_Iron_Man_Poster.jpg|Iron Man in Spider-Man: Homecoming. EF1F31A2-74CE-435D-AADE-BC300FD4AC66.jpeg|Homecoming DVD poster. Iron-Man-helps-Spider-Man.png|Iron Man helps Spider-Man save the ferry. Stark's_Responsibility_(Spider-Man).png|Stark criticizes Peter, and decides to take the spider suit from him. Tony-Acceptance.png|Tony accepts Peter's rejection to become a member of the Avengers. Infinity_War_Iron_Man.png|Iron Man in Avengers: Infinity War. Iron Man AIW Profile.jpg|Iron Man's Infinity War character poster. Iron-Man-stands-against-Thanos.jpg|Iron Man stands against Thanos. Thanos_vs_Iron_Man.png|Iron Man vs. Thanos on Titan. Part 6 Thanos_stabs_Iron_Man.png|Stabbed by Thanos. Tony-Mourning.png|Tony mourning the loss of his friends and allies, and failing to stop Thanos. Marvel's Captain Marvel Prelude 07.jpg|Iron Man in the Captain Marvel Prelude comic. Iron_Man_End_Game.png|Iron Man in Avengers: Endgame. Tony_Stark_Endgame_Textless.jpg|Tony's "Avenge the Fallen" poster. Avengers_Endgame_poster_041_Variant_Textless.jpg|Another variant of Iron Man's character poster, wearing his helmet. Avengers-Quantum Suits.jpg|Concept art of Iron Man with the Avengers in their advanced tech suits. Tony-Endgame-1.png|Tony creating his message in space for Pepper. Tony-and-Morgan.png|Tony with his daughter, Morgan in 2023. Tony_Stark_solves_Time_Travel.png|A shocked Tony realizing he solved time travel. The Avengers-Endgame.png|Tony with the living Avengers. Avengers (Endgame).png|Ditto, with Hulk and Thor. Stark_White_Suit_Endgame.jpg|Stark donning his advanced tech suit to travel through time. The-Avengers-Advanced-Tech-Suit.png|Stark with the Avengers for the Time Heist. Tony-and-Howard-Stark.png|Tony with his father in 1970, finally reconciling with him. The-Big-Three-Endgame.jpg|Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor prepare to fight Thanos. The-Avengers-Against-Thanos.jpg|Iron Man with the Avengers and heroes, moments before Cap tells them to assemble. Avengers-Assemble-2023.png|Ditto. Tony-Outcome.png|Tony realizes the outcome Doctor Strange spoke about, the one where they win. Iron_Man_with_the_stones.png|Iron Man with the stones after Thanos states he's inevitable. Part 7 I_am_Iron_Man.png|''"And I...am...Iron Man."'' Iron Man with the nano gauntlet, moments before snapping his fingers and killing Thanos and his army. Tony-and-Morgan-Soulworld.jpg|Tony in the soulworld, speaking to an older Morgan in the deleted scene. Rhodey (Death of Tony Stark).png|Tony being comforted by Rhodey for stopping Thanos. Peter Parker (Death of Tony Stark).png|Tony as Peter tearfully tells his mentor he's sorry. Pepper-Tony's-Death.png|Tony's death as Pepper mourns him. Tony_Stark_Dies.png|Tony's death after defeating the Mad Titan. Stark's_final_message.png|Stark's final message to his family and friends. Zombie_Iron_Man.jpg|Zombie Iron Man projected by Mysterio in Spider-Man: Far From Home. Iron-Man-MCU-Funko-Pop.png|Iron Man's funko pop. Category:Galleries